Un Alchimiste et un Tigre
by EliTigre
Summary: Une revue complète de FULLMETAL ALCHIMIST BROTHERHOOD.Pas de Ed/OC ou de YAOI.Rated T for language, blood et violence...Quand une jeune fille de 13 ans arrive à Central avec pour mission de supprimer Edward Elric, accompagnée d'une alchimiste schizophrène et d'une soldat au tempérament de feu, que peut-il bien arriver ? Tout dépend de si, oui ou non, cette jeune fille obéira.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour commencer, OUI, j'inclus MES propres personnages ! Mais, pas d'inquiétudes, seulement trois ! Trois filles. Deux femmes, une adolescente. Pas des humaines, par contre. Pas des monstres, par contre… Enfin… Tout dépend du point de vue… Hum… Pas de Ed/OC, Roy/OC ou rien du tout… Je touche pas aux perso des autres, désolée…^^Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

**Un Alchimiste et un Tigre**

« De la pluie, rien que ça ! J'vous jure, je déteste ça ! A peine on arrive pour cette foutue mission, il flotte ! » S'énervait une jeune blonde, de 23 ans approximativement, les yeux d'une couleur olive brûlante et dont la chevelure dorée volait au vent.

« Allons, allons, ma petite Pao, calme-toi ou tu vas prendre feu ! Et puis, ce n'est pas une petite averse de rien du tout qui va tuer la grraaannde guerrière que tu es, non ? » se moqua une autre femme aux cheveux de nuit avec une mèche blanche. Contrairement à la première qui portait un jean blanc serré, un t-shirt sombre et une veste de cuir noir, elle était vêtue d' haut au laaarge décolleté qui découvrait le nombril et d'une mini jupe gothique.

« Nan mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? J'aime pas la flotte parce que j'viens d'un pays chaud, c'est tout ! Pigé ? »

« Doucement, morveuse, si tu baisse pas d'un ton, je vais être obligée de sévir et de refaire ton éducation à coup de faux… »Elle marqua une pause, menaçante « Et ce ne sera pas sans plaisir, crois moi ! »Ricana la jeune femme.

« Ah, ouais ? FAIS GAFFE A CE QUE TU DIS, LA SCHYZO, PARCE QUE SINON, TU VAS TE RETROUVER AVEC LA GUEULE AUSSI ROUGE QUE TES DEUX YEUX !

« Ouuuuh, j'ai peur ! Amène-toi, morveuse ! » Alors que les deux sortaient leur armes favorites, un flingue et une faux, un troisième personnage s'interposa « STOOOOP ! Temps mort, les filles ! » Ou plutôt une. Une jeune fille de 13 ans et d'un mètre 76, dans un blue jean et un sweat noir, ses mains à peine sorties des poches pour intercepter les combattantes et la capuche rabattue sur ses mèches brunes.

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! A peine arrivées, vous comptiez déjà détruire la ville ? N'êtes-vous pas censées être les adultes responsables du groupe ? Sue-lee, s'il te plait, détransmute ta faux ou on va avoir des ennuis ! Et toi, Paolann, je t'en supplie, arrête de répondre à ses provocations ou on n'en finira jamais ! »Ricanements de Sue-lee.

« D'accord, je me calme ! »Soupira Paolann « Ensuite on est où, déjà ? »

« A Central, la capitale d'Améstis, où se trouve notre « cible »… »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Edward Elric, 15 ans, cheveux et yeux dorés, nom officiel, le_ FullMetal Alchimist_ »

« Et on lui veut quoi ? »

« On a reçu pour ordre…de le tuer. »

**QUOI ? ON EN VEUT A LA VIE DE ED ? MAIS POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ENCORE FAIT ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm…Le 1°chapitre est…comment dire…nul. Enfin, je trouve. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Bonne continuation ! ^w^**

_« Edward Elric, 15 ans, cheveux et yeux dorés, nom officiel, le FullMetal Alchimist. »_

_« Et on lui veut quoi ? »_

_« On a reçu l'ordre…de le tuer. »_

« Le…tuer ? Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange, ce serai ni ma première ni ma dernière victime, mais…15 ans ? C'est un peu jeune pour quelqu'un que le Conseil Impérial souhaite faire supprimer, non ? »

« Oui…oublie pas non plus le « petit accrochage »que j'ai eu avec eux et qui m'a valu l'élite des mercenaires- assassins, mais, c'est vrai que pour une personne dont les services spéciaux n'ont jamais eu l'ombre d'une info… C'est louche…Je pense qu'avant d'exécuter les ordres, je vais mener ma petite enquête… »

« Ouf, tu me rassure … »soupira Paolann. Aussitôt, Sue-lee se glissa entre elle et Eryza.

« Quand vous aurez fini de parler chiffons, on pourra peut-être aller manger ! Je commence à avoir la dalle !»

Réponse immédiate de la part de Paolann « Et bien ! MADAME a dépassé les 1500 ans mais elle est incapable de faire patienter son estomac pendant que les VRAIS adultes parlent du travail ! »se tournant vers Eryza « Putain, Ery, on était vraiment obligées de prendre cette vieille schyzo avec nous ? »

« Non, mais j'ai préféré qu'elle vienne parce qu'elle est la meilleure alchimiste-médecin que nous connaissons, tout comme j'ai voulu que tu m'accompagne pour que tu puisses faire un compte-rendu détaillé en tant que membre du Lien Avec les Créatures Magiques (L.A.C.M.)…Cette explication te convient ? » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête de m'plaindre… Mais j'commence à avoir faim, aussi. Et c'est pas sous cette flotte que j'vais pouvoir m'allumer une clope… »

Aussitôt, Eryza leva la main, comme pour intercepter une balle et se tournant, lança, « Sue-lee, je t'en conjure, pas de commentaires du genre _Gamine toxicomane, t'as peur de l'eau ?_, d'accord ? »Mine déçue de Sue-lee, « Ce bar, par exemple, il m'a l'air bien fréquenté… » Sue-lee répondit

« _The Bad Bird _? Mouais, ça m'a tout l'air d'être l'endroit où trouver facilement de bonnes infos… » Son sourire s'élargit, révélant toute ses dents blanches. Et très pointues « … Quand on a les moyens de _payer_, bien sûr… »

Paolann rétorqua « Magnifique ! On va se retrouver entourées d'ivrognes et de pervers ! Tu seras dans ton élément au moins… »

« Serais-tu inquiète, voir…effrayée ? »répondit Sue-lee tout en se rapprochant_ dangereusement_ de Paolann.

« Désolée, Vieille vicieuse, mais non, pas du tout. Je prévenais simplement qu'il faudra pas vous étonner si un des autres clients se prends une 5 mm entre les deux yeux qu'il aura malencontreusement posé là où il fallait pas. » Afin d'éviter les _débordements_, Ery les coupa net

« S'il te plaît, Pao, range tes FN Five Seven, et toi Sue-lee, oublie tes pulsions meurtrières un instant… » Poussant la porte du bar « Ne frappez que si danger de mort, d'ac ? » Haussement d'épaules de la première et deuxième soupir déçu de la seconde.

Alors qu'elles s'installaient à une table et qu'une jeune fille –pas assez vêtue et trop maquillée- prenait leurs commandes, Eryza surprit trois hommes entretenant une conversation fort intéressante…

« Vous avez vu ça ? Encore deux alchimistes d'Etat se sont fait tués ! L'un d'entre eux avait pour nom… Shou Tucker, je crois… » Un autre reprit « Ce type… j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait transformé sa propre femme en chimère ! Et sa fille aussi ! La p'tite aurait été tuée par ce même type… Scar… »Le troisième intervint« On s'en fout de toute manière, dommage pour la morveuse, mais c'est tant mieux ! Si tous ces sales chiens de l'armée crevaient, ce serait pas une grande perte pour le pays ! » « OUAIS ! » Crièrent-ils, levant leur verres.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais de qui parlez-vous ? »Demanda Ery, notant mentalement que l'armée ne semblait pas très appréciée dans ce monde. Pas plus qu'ailleurs en somme...

« Tu viens de quel pays pour pas être au courant ? _Pas du tien évidemment, crétin !_ C'est du plus grand tueur d'Amestris qu'on parle, Scar ! »

« Scar ? C'est un drôle de nom… Et, si j'ai bien compris, il s'attaque aux… Alchimistes d'Etat, c'est ça ? Excusez-moi, mais ne sont-ils pas sensés être des soldats aguerris, ayant déjà survécus à la guerre d'Ishval ? Comment cet homme s'y prend-il pour les éliminer ? »

« D'après les rumeurs… Il les saisirait, il y aurait un éclair bleu et… Il les _exploserait_… »La fin de sa phrase fut juste un murmure, comme s'il avait peur d'être tué à l'instant.

_Mmh… Des éclairs bleus, hein ? Et le corps des victimes, explosé…_Sortant de ses pensées, elle se retourna vers Sue-lee et Paolann, qui avaient écouté silencieusement jusque là.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca m'a tout l'air d'être le fruit d'une alchimie décompositoire…un peu violente. » La seule à répondre fut Sue-lee, Paolann ayant déjà commencé à vider son deuxième verre

« Je pense aussi, mais ça me semble impossible qu'un simple humain arrive à un tel résultat… Et on risque de se faire piquer notre « client », tu sais, le FullMetal, là, pourrait bien être la prochaine victime.»

« Oui… Mais je préfèrerais en savoir plus sur cette personne, avant qu'elle ne soit supprimée, par moi, ou par ce Scar…Pao ? »

« On y va, ça m'embêterai d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien et cette histoire m'intrigue aussi… » Sur ce, elles se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. La pluie avait cessée et les habitants commençaient à sortir…

« Bon, on le trouve où, ce gosse ? » demanda Sue-lee.

« Et si on essayait en passant par la maison de ce Shou Tucker ? Ou par trouver un poste de police ? Eryza ? Y a un problème ? »

« Pao…Tu n'entends rien ? » « Entendre quoi, Ery ? » « Des bruits de détonations…et une odeur…de poudre » « Hein ? Qu- »Ne laissant pas Paolann finir sa phrase, Ery piqua un sprint dans une ruelle et disparut.

**Voilà, voilà…hum… Pas très long, ce chapitre…Et toujours aucune trace de Edo… Promis, il apparaitra dans le suivant !^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon… Personne ici n'a quelque chose contre le surnaturel, la magie ? Bien ! Je sais, j'aurais dû prévenir dans le summary, mais ce sera avant tout une histoire d'amitié, et évidemment d'aventure. Rassurez-vous, on reste dans l'esprit de FMA Bro., aucun des personnages va faire apparaitre un Patronum pour combattre les homnculus ! C'est un autre genre de magie…**

C'est ainsi qu'Ery se retrouva à courir et slalomer entre les passants, qui la remarquaient pourtant à peine, tant elle était furtive.

_Hum, hum…_

_Je peux savoir où tu cours comme ça, Ery ? _Les yeux d'Ery s'élargirent de surprise

_L …Lindya ?_

_Tss…Qui d'autre cela pourrait bien être ? Le p'tit chap'ron rouge ?_

_Excuse-moi, mais tu sais bien que tu n'es pas manifestée depuis longtemps…Je suis contente que tu sois réveillée._

_T'inquiète, j'me reposais juste…C'est pas demain la veille que j'te lâcherais, eh, j'suis quand même ton ombre ! Mais en attendant, tu m'as toujours pas répondu ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Rendez-vous galant ?_

_Ha ha ha. Non je n'crois pas, désolée, _Ery leva les yeux au ciel,_ Je pense savoir où se trouve Edward Elric._

_Ah ? Et comment ? T'as vu l'avenir dans ton verre de whiskey ? D'ailleurs tu sais que la consommation d'alcool est interdite aux mineurs ? _Déclara Lindya d'un ton faussement indigné.

_Oui, je sais, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne peux pas être saoule. Ensuite, c'est juste une intuition due à …_

… _A tes sens félins. D'accord, mais si tu t'es plantée ?_

_Dans tous les cas, J'ai clairement entendu des coups de feu. Alors, même si je me suis trompée il y aura des officiers. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_Là, oui._

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, pile au moment où elle tomba sur une scène digne des plus grandes tragédies. La pluie avait repris de plus belle, tandis qu'à sa droite se situait tout un escadron militaire réduit à l'impuissance, des murs apparemment fraichement transmutés retenant tous leurs véhicules et entravant les mouvements de tous les officiers, sauf d'une dizaine de soldats. Parmi eux un homme aux cheveux noirs donnait des ordres aux autres, paniqué. Devant elle, un homme tors nu –_Par ce temps ?, _à la carrure plus qu'imposante se relevait assez péniblement, dégageant des débris de roches de son dos. Juste en face de lui un autre homme au teint mât et aux cheveux blancs se tenait debout. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et sur l'un de ses bras dénudés –_le droit_, étaient minutieusement dessinés un bon nombre de cercles de transmutation. Pas à pas, il s'approcha d'une forme tremblante, au sol elle-aussi, crispant ses doigts comme s'il cherchait à briser l'air, ce qui suscita de nouveaux cris de la part de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, mais aussi un éclat de voix provenant d'une ruelle se trouvant derrière tout ce beau monde, d'où une armure brisée traitait de tous les noms l'homme au tatouage.

Cet homme, donc, s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un jeune garçon qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever mais n'y parvenait pas, certainement désavantagé par l'absence de son bras droit, et dont la longue chevelure dorée était coiffée en une épaisse tresse. L'homme au tatouage, Scar sans aucun doute, leva sa main droite. Ery n'avait pas besoin de voir les yeux effrayés du jeune garçon, qu'elle savait dorés, eux aussi. _Edward Elric, 15 ans, cheveux et yeux dorés, nom officiel, le FullMetal Alchimist._ Scar abattit sa main sur sa victime. L'homme aux cheveux noirs cria, celui à terre aussi. L'armure hurla. Edward Elric ferma les yeux. Elle bondit.

Seuls quelques mètres la séparaient de Scar, et en trois secondes, elle était entre lui et le garçon, qui recula_- comme il_ _pouvait, étendu à terre avec un seul bras._ Elle n'en laissa pas l'occasion à Scar, lui assenant un coup de jambe en plein visage, envoyant voler ses lunettes s'écraser sur le sol, tandis qu'il heurtait un mur derrière lui. Ce qui arracha à toutes les personnes présentes un cri de surprise. Non seulement par son intervention miraculeuse-_un peu plus et y_ _avait plus de Edward, eh_, mais aussi parce que relevant la tête, Scar révéla une énorme balafre sur le front- _d'où son surnom,_ et des yeux d'un rouge sang.

« Un Ishval ! »Entendit-elle crier. A ces mots, Scar tenta de s'approcher d'Edward pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais, _PAW_, deux balles venir se loger dans le mur auquel il était encore adossé, à seulement quelques millimètres de sa tête.

« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » lancèrent deux femmes à l'unisson. L'une était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un brun cacao, habillée en uniforme militaire bleu qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, son supérieur sans aucun doute. L'autre était Paolann qui, accompagnée de Sue-lee, venait d'arriver et avait sorti ses automatiques, puis tiré. Pour autant, Scar ne se rendit pas mais s'enfuit en utilisant son alchimie sur le sol, créant un trou béant d'où il sauta dans les égouts, laissant derrière lui une scène quelque peu apocalyptique…

_Trouillard…_

_Lindya, il faut savoir reconnaitre sa défaite…_

P.d.V d'Eryza

« Colonel Mustang, doit-on se lancer à sa poursuite ? » Demanda un soldat,

« Non, la mission s'arrête là, mais mettez tous les postes de la ville en alerte ! »Bien, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appelle Mustang et c'est un supérieur de FullMetal. Je note. «Major Armstrong ! FullMetal ! Vous allez bien ? » Le Major Armstrong hocha la tête mais Edward ne se donna pas cette peine, se ruant vers l'armure brisée.

« AL, Al ! » Cria-il, affolé « Al, réponds-moi ! » Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il devait être dans tous ses états. Bon sang, en même temps ce n'était pas étonnant ! Peu importe qui était dans cette armure, cette personne devait vraiment être dans un sale état !

« Al, Alph-» _SHTAK _! A la surprise générale, le dit Al flanqua une belle droite à Edward, explosant de rage

« BAKA Nii-san* ! T'es complètement idiot ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui ? »

« Mais Alphonse, j-»

« La ferme ! »s'écria Alphonse, refrappant son frère avec son bras restant. Ce qui le fit tomber en miettes… Le bras, hein, pas Edward. « Et…Et regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Baka, baka Nii-san ! »

« J'ALLAIS PAS LE LAISSER TE TUER, NON PLUS ! »

« ABRUTI ! JE SUIS UNE ARMURE, TU TE RAPPELLES ? JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

« BIEN SUR QUE SI ! QU'EST-CE QU-»

« Hum, hum…Excusez-moi ? » demandais-je, à la fois amusée par leur petite « discussion » et ennuyée de l'interrompre. Quoi qu'il en soit, au son de ma voix, ils se turent et se tournèrent vers moi. Mais avant de ne pouvoir en placer une, je fus interrompue à mon tour. Par Pao et Sue-lee qui approchaient.

« Err…, j'ai déjà vu des centaines de choses zarb' dans ma carrière, mais une armure vide et vivante, c'est assez… troublant… »Souffla Pao, les poings sur les hanches, ses armes toujours en mains.

« Mmh, c'est sûr, ça courre pas les rues. »Rajouta Sue-lee.

Car oui, l'armure sur laquelle était penché Edward était _vide_. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment c'était possible, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le seul moyen de donner vie à un objet inanimé était un procédé magique, et il n'y avait pas une once de magie dans ce monde. Que de l'alchimie.

_Autant poser la question à ceux qui ont la réponse, non ?_

_Tu as raison, Lindya, mais…Ils ont l'air un peu…sonnés, non ?_

_Mmh… laisse moi réfléchir… C'est peut-être parce qu'on vient de découvrir quelque chose qu'ils cachaient, du genre le petit frère n'est pas vraiment humain !_

_Il l'est plus que nous, en tout cas ! Tu n'crois pas ? _

…_Fin de la discussion._

_« _Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ? » Demanda d'une voix calme et enfantine l'arm-Alphonse, ce qui était quand même assez perturbant venant d'un corps de métal aussi imposant.

« Vous êtes bien Edward et Alphonse Elric ? »

« Si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça peut t'faire »Me répondit Edward d'un ton sec et beaucoup moins respectueux que celui de son frère.

« FullMetal, tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins ingrat envers la personne qui t'as sauvé la vie ! »

« C'est ça, merci beaucoup ! »Me lança-t-il. Puis se retournant vers le Colonel « Ca t'vas, comme ça ? »

« Vraiment, FullMetal… »Soupira le Colonel « Excusez-le, il n'est pas du genre poli… »Me souffla-t-il.

« Non, mais t'as pas fini de parler dans mon dos comme ça, _Colonel Batard-inutile-quand-mouillé_ ! »

« Suffit, FullMetal ! » Bon, il y a une certaine animosité entre ces deux là, on dirait…Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée de mettre fin à leur petit démêlé, je crois…

_Bah, pourquoi ? Pile au moment où ça dev'nait intéressant !_

_Oh, la ferme, Lindya._

« En parlant d'eau, ce serait plus agréable de discuter à l'abris de cette pluie, non ? »Demandai-je.

« Vous avez raison, allons à mon bureau. »

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvèrent, Pao, Sue-lee et moi, dans le bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang, aussi nommé le Flame Alchimist, qui lui-même était accompagné de son équipe, composée de la femme aux revolvers de tout-à- l'heure dont les mèches blondes étaient soigneusement coiffés en un chignon, comme imposé par le règlement militaire et qui avait pour nom et titre Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye d'un autre homme aux cheveux noirs aussi, mais plus courts que ceux du Colonel, et qui portait des lunettes, le Maes Hughes de l'homme à la puissante masse musculaire, le Major Axel Louis Armstrong du Second Lt. Jean Havoc, un type aux cheveux courts blonds et un énorme fumeur du Second Lt. Vato Falman, un homme à la quarantaine du Second Lt. Heymans Breda et du Sergent Major Kain Fuery, un jeune homme de vingt ans approximativement, portant des lunettes aussi.

Bien évidemment, Edward et son petit frère-_oui, son petit frère_… Alphonse étaient aussi là. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé dans une caisse en bois, étant donné qu'il n'avait désormais plus le moindre membre.

« Bien, FullMetal, pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? »Interrogea le Colonel

« Raaah ! Mais qu'est que tu veux que j'te dise ? Ce type s'est pointé, il nous a coursé, a failli détruire Al, »Il serra les poings « A démoli mon automail et m'a presque tué ! Alors que personne m'a jamais prévenu qu'il y avait un malade qui cherchait à massacrer les Alchimistes d'Etat ! »Répondit Edward, la voix pleine de reproches.

« Ecoute, FullMetal, nous ne savions pas -»

« Si je puis me permettre, Colonel, »Intervenu Sue-lee « Même nous, étions au courant que ce Scar était à Central, alors que nous venons à peine d'arriver en ville » Toujours autant de tact, Sue-lee…Bravo. En tout cas, un petit sourire satisfait vint naitre sur les lèvres de Edward, tandis qu'il regardait son supérieur d'un air de dire « _Tu vois ?_ »

« Et, comment l'avez-vous su… ? »Demanda Mustang, agacé.

« On en a entendu parler dans une taverne du nom de _The Bad Bird_.

« Tu vois ! Même dans les bars-à-putes, on en sait plus que l'armée ! »Cria Edward, triomphant.

Avant même que le Colonel puisse parler, le répondit

"Major Elric, surveillez votre vocabulaire, je vous prie !" Je me tournais vers elle "Quand à vous, jeune fille, je vous remercie pour votre intervention, sans vous, nous perdions un collègue précieux !-"

"Une arme précieuse, plutôt."Entendis-je murmurer Edward.

"Mais, ça ne nous explique pas en détail les motifs de Scar…" Avança timidement le Kain.

"Je pense savoir." Nous nous tournèrent tous vers le Hughes, qui semblait très pensif.

"Oui, cela a certainement quelque chose à voir avec la guerre d'Ishval..." Continua Roy Mustang, qui ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur ses mains jointes, en proie à de nombreuses pensées "Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il agisse ainsi pour se venger lui et les siens." Il rouvra les yeux, révélant ses iris noirs brouillés par des centaines de sentiments refoulés et cachés derrière un masque froid.

"Et vu que les alchimistes d'État sont ceux qui ont fait le plus grand nombre de victimes pendant cette guerre, ce serait logique de s'en prendre d'abord à eux." Ajoutai-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux."Ce qui prouve qu'il est tout à fait sain d'esprit" Devant l'air abasourdi des autres occupants de la pièce-_sauf Pao et Sue-lee, qui sont habituées à mes remarques froides et réfléchies, _je m'expliqua,"Après tout, il aurait pu s'en prendre à toute la population d'Amestris, non ?"

"Bien sûr, Mademoiselle...Mademoiselle comment, déjà ? Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit vos noms, vous et vos deux camarades..." demanda le

"Oh, excusez-moi ! Mon nom est Eryza Nozotys, voici Sue-lee et Paolann, mes deux...Tuteurs. Je viens d'un pays lointain, par-delà Xing, du nom de Delekpa."

"Delekpa ? Ah, oui ! Ce petit pays où l'alchimie n'a jamais été utilisée que pour la médecine ?"

"C'est cela."

"Et bien, ravis de vous rencontrez, Mlle Nozotys."

**Oulah, j'ai comme qui dirait un peu bâclé ce chapitre, non...? Hein ? Faut surtout pas avouer que son travail est mauvais, sinon il le devient ? Ah zut...Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs ! S'il y en a...**


End file.
